1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemically inert, electrical chip-to-inlet/outlet pins interconnect system for use in conducting electrical power and signals through a chemically reactive or corrosive environment, comprising primarily of reactive gases and fluids.
The invention particularly finds utility for interconnections, in a fluid mass flow sensor immersed in a corrosive fluid stream, to external circuits through electrical feed through connections in the wall of a flow conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes flexible printed circuits which are widely available, Teflon insulated wire, and Teflon insulated, flexible, etched foil heating elements of the type produced by MINCO PRODUCTS, INC. of Minneapolis, Minn.